


Bergeser

by Jogag_Busang



Series: LILY: Puisi 2018 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Entah apa, tapi cinta bergeser.





	Bergeser

_Aku_

_Mencintaimu_

_Selalu_

_Terlalu_

_Mengigau_

_Namamu_

_Di bibirku_

_Aku_

_Kaurayu_

_Menjadi_

_Benalu_

_Mulutmu_

_Berbau_

_Candu_

_Aku_

_Tak mau_

_Memercayaimu_

_Hatiku_

_Meragu_

_Memaku_

_Malu_

_Kamu_

_Berlalu_

_Menyapu_

_Debu_

_Mukamu_

_Sok tahu_

_Dungu_

_Kamu_

_Hantu_

_Di tidurku_

_Semu_

_Tawamu_

_Itu_

_Lucu_

_Kamu_

_Membatu_

_Candamu_

_Haru_

_Ragu_

_Kakimu_

_Membeku_

_Aku_

_Kamu_

_Dulu_

_Satu_

_Aku_

_Kamu_

_Cemburu_

**Author's Note:**

> Sabtu, 03 Maret 2018


End file.
